Notre Ami Riley
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle viennent d'enterrer un  ami mort durant la Bataille. Ils repensent à lui devant sa tombe. Fic écrite pour le Troisième Défi du Forum Sauvagement Sexy. Thème : Sans Romance.


**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

Fic écrire pour le Troisième Défi du Forum Sauvagement Sexy. Le Thème : Sans Romance. Mes trois personnages : Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Il fallait écrire une fic entre 100 et 1 500 mots, il y en a 710 )

**Notre ami Riley**

_Theodore, Vincent et Gregory viennent d'enterrer un ami mort durant la Bataille. Ils repensent à lui devant sa tombe._

**Bonne Lecture**

Vincent, Gregory et Theodore était tous les trois réunis devant une tombe sur laquelle on pouvait lire « _Riley _». La terre devant la tombe était fraiche, comme si elle avait été retournée depuis peu, ce qui était le cas, en effet Riley était enterré depuis seulement quelques heures. Les trois Serpentard avaient la mine triste devant la pierre tombale de leur ami, ce qui aurait surpris bien des élèves de Poudlard. Sauf pour les élèves de Serpentard car cette dernière année il était habituel de voir Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott et Riley ensemble dans la Salle Commune.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort … » Murmura Theodore, les yeux humides.

Gregory posa sa main sur son épaule, pour réconforter son ami.

« Moi non plus, je me souviens encore de la première fois que je l'ai vu, au Chemin de Traverse … »

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois Serpentard.

« Et dire qu'on se fera plus un repas entre amis … » Gémit Vincent.

Sa remarque fut suivit de rires quelque peu nerveux de ses deux amis.

« A vous trois les cuisines de Poudlard ont eu du mal à survivre … »

Vincent et Gregory se mirent à penser avec nostalgie aux repas qu'ils partageaient avec Riley à toute heure de la nuit ou du jour.

« Vous vous souvenez de Drago ? Comment il était jaloux de Riley ? Demanda Theodore un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ho oui, s'esclaffa Gregory. Un jour il nous avait même demandé de choisir entre lui et Riley.

- Comme si on pouvait faire un choix entre Riley et … »

Vincent secoua la tête en repensant à la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve Drago quelques fois.

« Heureusement que Pansy lui a fait ouvrir les yeux …

- Ouais, elle aimait beaucoup Riley … Ils allaient souvent se balader dans le parc quand on n'avait pas cours. »

Theodore ferma les yeux, se souvenant des yeux de leur ami, il était si expressif. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se souvint des yeux morts de Riley lors de la bataille à Poudlard.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser au jour où … »

Ses paroles ne purent franchir les lèvres, les images de la bataille encore trop présente dans son esprit.

_La bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu un beau jour de Mai, en plein après-midi. Vincent, Gregory et Theodore se battaient côte à côte, enfin ils ne se battaient pas vraiment, ils se défendaient seulement. Car malgré tout, malgré leurs pères, ils n'avaient jamais choisi réellement de camp. Ils avaient refusé de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, prétextant vouloir finir leurs études avant de prendre une décision. Leurs pères n'avaient pas été contents de leurs réponses, mais ils s'en étaient contentés. La vérité c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se soumettre comme leurs pères, ils n'avaient pas envie que leurs actions soit dictées par un psychopathe. Ainsi lorsqu'un Auror passa devant eux, ils ne firent aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement pour eux, un Mangemort qui passait par là, vit la scène. Il leva sa baguette dans le but de punir ces Sangs Purs qui avait osé se rebeller, seulement Riley avait suivi toute la scène, il arriva en courant et se plaça devant ces trois amis, les yeux menaçant le Mangemort de faire le moindre geste, ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner, il leva sa baguette pour tuer ses adversaires. Riley bondit pour protéger ses amis laissant ainsi sa vie en cadeau pour leur survie. _

« J'espère au moins qu'il est heureux là où il est. Murmura Vincent.

- J'espère qu'il a à manger ! »

Les trois amis se mirent à rire devant la remarque de Théodore.

« J'en suis sûr. » Lui répondit Gregory.

Les trois Serpentard restèrent encore quelques instants devant la tombe de leur ami qui avait donné sa vie pour eux.

« On devrait y aller. »

Vincent et Gregory hochèrent la tête tristement, après un dernier regard pour la tombe ils décidèrent de s'éloigner pour transplaner, mais avant ils se firent une promesse. La promesse de ne plus jamais s'acheter de chien, car la perte de leur animal de compagnie les avait fait trop souffrir.

**Fin.**


End file.
